The present invention relates to a device for clamping sandpaper on the sanding plate of an orbital or vibrating sander.
A sandpaper holder for such a vibrating sander is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,375,616. This sandpaper holder has a slide which is influenced by a spring and guided parallel to the sanding plate and also allows small movements transverse to its principle displacing direction. In the rest position of the slide, its edge contacts a stop face below an actuating handle. In so doing, it releases the clamping member so that the latter can clamp the sandpaper. This slide is pushed in parallel to the sandpaper to move the clamping member out of its clamping position. In so doing, the lower edge of its inner end face meets a bent-up arm of the locking member which is swivelably supported on the sanding plate. The clamping member must now be moved into its lifting position with the slide while overcoming its own spring and the clamping spring of the clamping member. When this position is reached, the operator must move the slide transverse to its displacement direction against the rotating component of the clamping member supported on the slide into a locking position and there fasten it at a stop. The available stop edge is relatively narrow and lies vertically to the displacement direction without an undercut. Thus, this locking is not secure enough because it can easily be disengaged by the handling entailed in fitting the vibrating sander with sandpaper. Even striking it against a work table or unintentionally touching the actuating handle of the slide can cause the slide to spring back. At all events, use of the slide requires a relatively great amount of skill since two differently directed movements against spring action must be executed one after the other. In addition, the relatively great adjusting force which is required must be applied parallel to the sanding plate, i.e. the operator cannot press against a support on which the vibrating sander rests on its sanding plate. This is a considerable additional impediment to handling. Finally, this construction requires a number of individual parts with their own bearings and guides which must be adapted to one another. This entails a high manufacturing cost.